


The Adventures of Little Stevie and Bucky Bear

by darth_stitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, OTP: Not Without You, OTP: Till the End of the Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the Comic Wherein Little Stevie Rogers and Bucky Bear Have Their Own World Like Calvin & Hobbes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Little Stevie and Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/90135537111/stevie-and-bucky-or-the-comic-wherein-little-steve)

For the past seventy years, generations of kids in the US and later on, around the world, have grown up with Bucky Bears. 

Bucky Bears have quietly stood watch in the night, keeping little ones safe as they dream.

Bucky Bears have defended kids against the monsters under the bed, in the closet and in that particular dark corner of the bedroom where sometimes, there’s a figure that’s blacker than black and the horror of it all is just _imagining_ what’s underneath all the darkness. 

Bucky Bears have been brave and loyal and have listened quietly to childhood secrets, hidden tears, been hugged out of their stuffing, been patiently repaired, washed and passed on to the next generation. 

So really, it was inevitable that one of these kids would grow up to draw and write about Bucky Bear and his Steve, because one is never without the other.  And it helps that the artist - who hides her identity behind a pseudonym - is a big Captain America fan and she reads everything she could find about the _real_ Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

So Little Stevie isn’t quite the angelic all-American model of perfect boyhood that propaganda would like him to be.  Little Stevie is tiny and scrappy, with a smart mouth.  He’s a bundle of earnestness and pure stubborn will and he hates bullies.  He gets into fights and swings with tiny fists and throughout all his adventures, he’s accompanied by Bucky Bear. 

Bucky Bear has swagger and charm to spare.  He generally gets his flirt on from all of the dolls and other stuffed toys in the neighborhood, a fact that makes Little Stevie roll his eyes but he actually _listens_ when Bucky tries to teach him how to “treat a dame right.”  This is usually Peggy Next Door, who thinks that Little Stevie is cute and often tries to drag him into make-believe games in which they are both spies on Super Secret Missions.   Bucky Bear is dragged along, complaining all the while.  

Bucky Bear doesn’t hesitate to take a swing against the neighborhood bullies that Little Stevie encounters and one memorable strip has him trying to teach Little Stevie how to throw a punch… except that Little Stevie ends up falling over most times and gets a little too beat up all by himself.  “You’ll get it, eventually,” Bucky Bear consoles him. 

Another noteworthy strip has Little Stevie valiantly trying _not_ to cry after one particularly bad day and it’s Bucky Bear who tells him, “You ain’t a wimp if you cry.”

"Not cryin’."

"I’m just sayin’.  Cryin’ helps sometimes.  Gets all the sad out.  And once you get the sad out, it’s all over."

There’s a suspicious wobble. 

"I ain’t tellin’ no one, you know."  And then, Bucky Bear gestures down.  "It’s just that the flowers need waterin’ too.  They been lookin’ peaky, see?"

Little Stevie ends up laughing.  But the last panel has him coming out to water the flowers anyway. 

Sometimes, Little Stevie gets sick and there’s one unforgettable strip where Bucky Bear sits next to him on his sickbed.  The only thing that can be seen of Steve is his hand on the covers of his blanket.  Bucky Bear puts his paw on that little hand.

"You gotta get well, Stevie," Bucky thinks.  "There’s so many adventures to get into today.  And I ain’t going on any single one of them if you’re not there.  So you get well, Stevie.  Don’t keep me waiting for you too long, okay?  Or I’m going to end up waterin’ the flowers for you."

There are real tears in Bucky Bear’s eyes. 

The strip was so affecting that the artist was flooded by emails and PM’s and asks checking if Little Stevie actually _died._

When the real story of what happened to Bucky Barnes comes out, the Artist inevitably can’t help but tell the story in the comics in her own way.  There’s a panel that gets constantly reblogged in Tumblr, tweeted in Twitter and passed around in Facebook.  It’s Little Stevie, still in his normal kid clothes but holding on to a miniature shield.  His expression is a mixture of hope and wistfulness.  And the caption is:

_Bucky, please come home._

Some time later, the Artist - who is finally revealed to be a young lady named Terri Morita - receives a drawing from one Steven G. Rogers.  It’s a sketch of two little boys.  The taller boy has his arm slung around the smaller one, whose face is nearly taken up by his blinding grin.  The caption is simple:

_Bucky’s come home._

\- end -


End file.
